


Everywhere You Want to Be

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5, dbsk_flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere You Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> For the dbsk_flashfic challenge, "Doubled." Trust me, it works with the image used. Betaed by Eliza. Title making use of my misspent youth.

"Moscow, Russia," Yoochun calls from the living room.

In the kitchen, Changmin puffs his cheeks out before speaking. "Vaduz, Liechtenstein."

"Show-off," Jaejoong shouts. Though Jaejoong can't see it, Changmin sticks his tongue out. Yoochun laughs.

Then Junsu sing-songs in his and Changmin's workroom, "I see Paris, I see France." Yoochun doesn't bother correcting either words or pronunciation; he just laughs harder.

Changmin sighs and gives him a look that says, _Don't encourage him_. "We've been there, hyung."

"Kenya!"

"What city?"

After a few seconds of silence, Changmin sighs again and rolls his eyes. Yoochun can hear Yunho and Jaejoong making loudly whispered bets as to whether Junsu's going to switch to India or Vietnam.

Then Junsu says, "Nairobi."

Yoochun almost collapses at the look on Changmin's face, and over the sound of his own laughter, he can hear Jaejoong. He doesn't have to be in the same room to know Junsu's beaming in triumph.

"Next!" Changmin shouts emphatically.

From the bathroom, Yunho answers with sly innocence, "Amsterdam, the Netherlands."

Junsu cracks up, the sound pealing throughout the apartment, and it's possible Yoochun might die of asphyxiation before they get through this round. Of course, there are worse ways to go.

"Thank you, hyung!" Oh, the sarcasm is falling off Changmin's voice in chunks. "Where are you, Jaejoong?"

"Bruxelles, Belgium." Naturally, and Jaejoong is supposed to be in the bedroom Yunho theoretically occupies alone, but his voice sounds suspiciously like it's coming from the same place as Yunho's. Looks like Changmin's thinking the same thing.

"I always wanted to go to Belgium," Yoochun offers, recovering his breath. "I hear they have good chocolate."

Changmin smiles, as he's meant to. "Cream puffs."

"You research the best desserts of all the places we can go, Changminnie?"

"That's everywhere in the world, Yoochun-ah." Changmin's voice is soft, and Yoochun can't help drifting toward him, standing pretty and amused under the kitchen light.

That's when Junsu comes barrelling down the hallway. "Change rooms! Next round!"

"But there aren't enough--oof!" Junsu hits Changmin square in the chest, and they both stagger against the counter, Changmin's arms coming up around Junsu's back. Yoochun's positive that was the point. Junsu's both brilliant and unsubtle like that.

"So we double up!" Junsu looks sideways at Yoochun, eyes bright and mischievous. "Or triple up."

Yoochun grins at that look. "Do the other two even remember we're still playing?"

Junsu shrugs, making sure the movement presses him closer to Changmin, who isn't exactly struggling away. "You can go check. We've still got the whole world to get through."

Yoochun closes the distance, reaches out to touch Junsu's spine and Changmin's hand. "Maybe later. Got a corner right here I'm interested in exploring."


End file.
